


A Sons Tears

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn’t cry often.</p>
<p>One of the last times he cried was when he saw the new Robin, his replacement, the pretender. That had hurt in a way he wasn’t familiar with. It was different and new and he hated it. He hated it for how it makes him feel, like he can’t breath and his eyes sting so painfully. But it cant be helped, now.</p>
<p>It was a shock. He hadn’t seen it coming and he hadn’t though about it. He was only mortal, he knew and all mortal men fell eventually. But Dad, Bruce, Batman was different. He was the never ending night and the battle that needs to be fought.</p>
<p>Jason doesn’t cry often, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sons Tears

 ---

Jason doesn’t cry often.

One of the last times he cried was when he saw the new Robin, his replacement, the pretender. That had _hurt_ in a way he wasn’t familiar with. It was different and new and he hated it. He hated it for how it makes him feel, like he can’t breath and his eyes sting so painfully. But it cant be helped, now.

It was a shock. He hadn’t seen it coming and he hadn’t though about it. He was only mortal, he knew and all mortal men fell eventually. But Dad, Bruce, Batman was different. He was the never ending night and the battle that needs to be fought.

Jason doesn’t cry often, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t.

 Now he cries out of sadness.

 He gave in to the urge and he _crumpled_ under the force of his sobs and how his shoulders shake. He should be better than that, he reminds himself.

 But he can’t help it. He could never help it for Bruce, Dad, Batman. For him he crumples because he’s gone and he’s dead and Jason doesn’t know what to do.

He’ll cry for Dad.

He’ll cry for the los of his father.

He’ll cry for the loss of Batman and for his own loss of Robin.

He’ll cry for Bruce.

He’s strong and he knows tears help no one, but he’s gone and Jason cant stop. Bruce is dead and all he can do is crumple as he cry’s.

 ---


End file.
